


Spin the Bottle

by jessetheshortie (ariesroses)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Oneshot, Phan - Freeform, i wrote this two years ago so it’s not good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariesroses/pseuds/jessetheshortie
Summary: this is totally super cringy i’m sorry in advance, keeping it to show the progress of my writing hopefully whenever i finish my next one. although i have no idea when i’ll finish that one since i’m like 15k words in and nowhere near done





	Spin the Bottle

«dan»

 

I swung open the heavy oak door with a bang, everyone looking up.

 

"Ay, Howell!" Ten or so people called out.

 

"How's it goin', PeePee?" I yelled, at a guy lounging on the couch, over the insanely loud rap music on the speakers.

 

My best friend and partner in crime, PJ Liguori, smirked.

 

"Just ready to get drunk and make out with a bunch of people, Danny boy."

 

I laughed, and made my way to my one true love sitting on the cooler.

 

Vodka shots.

 

Throwing back my head for a few, to get a nice buzz going.

 

People were everywhere, from passed out on the ground to hanging from the ceiling fans.

 

I smiled while watching the chaos. This is where I belong, partying all night.

 

The night passed pretty quickly. The same routine over and over. Kiss one girl, take a guy to the bedroom. Talk with random people, get more drunk.

 

Samee old, same old.

 

•phil•

 

"Why am I here?" I grumbled to Connor.

 

"Because you're my wingman! I want to get a boyfriend, and maybe possibly you one too." He wiggled his eyebrows.

 

"I don't want a boyfriend."

 

"At least come with me to talk to Alex."

 

"Who the fu-"

 

"That beautiful guy over there."

 

I whistled. "Not bad. But how are you gonna get him?"

 

"Obviously flirt and talk my way into his pants."

 

"Dating isn't always about sex, mate."

 

"You're right. It's only mostly about sex."

 

"Seriously, if you two are only together for that, it's not even a relationship. You're just sex buds. There's cute dates, sweet kisses on the cheek, cuddling-"

 

"Blowjobs, handjobs, sore bums, love bites-"

 

"Did you not hear a word I just said."

 

"Nope. I was franta-sizing about putting my dick in him." He smirked.

 

"I would hit you if not for that pun."

 

"Usually it's the opposite of that. I get hit for the puns."

 

"It does get annoying after about the 28th 'frantastic'."

 

He laughed. "Don't lie, you'd be overusing it if you had my last name."

 

"Now that is the lie."

 

"Hey you two!" A very drunk PJ wobbles into the room.

 

I raised an eyebrow. He must be pretty drunk if he's talking to us. He and the popular bad boys usually stay away from the nerdy goody two shoes (aka us).

 

"We're playin' a game of spin the bottle, 'tis mandadatoky for everyone here!" He slurred, nearly toppling over, but steadying himself in time.

 

"You mean mandatory?"

 

"That's what I saiddd..."

 

"I guess." Connor shrugged and got up.

 

"Connor!" I hissed.

 

"Maybe I'll get lucky and get to kiss a bunch of boys!"

 

I sighed. "Here we go."

 

«dan»

 

My tongue explored her mouth, eager for more.

 

"Dan!"

 

I lazily lifted my head from where me and the girl were currently laying on a bed.

 

"'Sup PJ."

 

"We're playin' spin the bottle, come join!"

 

"Alright." I offered a hand to the girl. She giggled and took it, and we stumbled out the door.

 

•phil•

 

We sat in a circle, an empty beer bottle already in the middle.

 

PJ went to get his best friend, the infamous Daniel Howell. I'd never seen the guy, but I've heard stories about the stuff he's done.

 

Sleeping with ten girls and guys in one night, skipping school with no care at all, drinking ten shots of vodka in one sitting.

 

"Let's start, Howell probably is busy right now." Some guy (Alex?) said.

 

"Troye, you go first."

 

A goofy blonde spun it, going around in circles. It landed on a dark haired guy that looked like a model.

 

Interesting.

 

Everyone cheered as they leaned over and started making out.

 

The game continued.

 

About five spins later, a door burst open, with Howell swaggering out, with a girl draped over his arm and a shot in his hand.

 

I raised an eyebrow, because wow, he's actually really sexy. He looked exactly like a cliché bad boy, with messy dark hair, warm skin, piercings, and a devious smirk.

 

"Startin' the party without me?" He drawled, falling to the floor and shrugging the girl off, to her disappointment.

 

PJ plopped next to him. "Dude, you were taking forever."

 

"Now that I'm here, the real fun begins." He rubbed his hands together.

 

I felt my mouth twist into a frown. I hate cocky guys. Their attitude makes me want to punch them in their stupid, smug mouth. If I ever got a boyfriend or girlfriend, I hope they'd be sweet and cuddly.

 

Not a dangerous bad boy.

 

«dan»

 

I surveyed the circle, hoping when I spun, it didn't land on anyone ugly.

 

Lightly touching the bottle with my left hand, I flicked my wrist and watched as it went around.

 

It started to slow down; I could practically feel all the girls hold their breath.

 

It stopped, and everyone gasped.

 

Because guess what?

 

It landed on a boy.

 

An actually good looking boy, if I do say so myself.

 

•phil•

 

The bottle had to land on me, of all people.

 

Everyone was silent.

 

I looked up into his eyes. He smirked, and broke the silence.

 

"What are you waiting for?"

 

Wow, that voice was sexier than I thought it was- snap out of it Phil.

 

I shrugged, and leaned over. Our lips briefly met in the middle of the circle, and wow, was he a good kisser.

 

I pulled away, and regained my composure. I must've been drunker than I thought, because somehow I actually enjoyed those two seconds.

 

«dan»

 

His lips were on mine. Surprisingly, they were soft and sweet and I felt sparks. Ones that felt like a connection. So this is how a real kiss should feel.

 

He pulled away though, with a bored expression.

 

He didn't feel that?

 

I felt warm all over, as we met eyes when the game continued on.

 

Am I really falling for someone whose name I don't even know?

 

I am so messed up. I need another girl to take to the bedroom.

 

But I didn't. As much as I wanted to, I stayed right there, trying to discreetly watch Bottle Boy.

 

He laughed with his friend, his pretty blue eyes lighting up.

 

He's so cute. I am so screwed.

 

•phil•

 

I sat back down, as Connor stared at me.

 

"Dude, that was spicy!"

 

I rolled my eyes. "As spicy as the carpet. It lasted like, two seconds."

 

"It's true love!"

 

"You're a moron."

 

"That's me! Con-moron Franta!"

 

With that, I started laughing. He could always cheer me up, and make things less awkward.

 

I felt Dan's eyes on me, so I had two choices. Ignore him, or stare back and make him uncomfortable so he'll look away.

 

Option two seemed better, so I whipped my head around and stared right back.

 

I should've gone with option one.

 

Because he was eyeing me with those alluring dark eyes, and I felt a flutter.

 

Also, a twinge in the lower region of my body that I tried to ignore.

 

But the plan worked, and he looked away quickly.

 

"Ooh, the sexual tension thickens." Connor teased.

 

"Shut up. I'm going to the bathroom."

 

"To get rid of your bo-"

 

"To get rid of my pee, you dirty minded pervert."

 

I stood up and practically ran to the bathroom.

 

Staring in the mirror, I whispered, "I will not fall for Dan Howell. I will not fall for that arrogant bad boy who thinks he rules this school. I won't."

 

«dan»

 

Stupid game.

 

Stupid kiss.

 

Stupid me for liking that kiss.

 

Stupid black haired boys with blue eyes and pale skin who gave me the sweetest kiss I'd ever had.

 

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

 

He got up after laughing with his friend-his stupidly perfect laugh-and went to the bathroom.

 

I made a plan. I will get him by the end of this night, no matter what it takes. He won't be able to resist me and my charm. No one can.

 

At least, that's what I thought.

 

Little did I know what I was in for.

 

•phil•

 

I was hanging out with Connor, sipping some water, when PJ came up to us again.

 

Wow, twice in one night. That's gotta be a record for us.

 

"Dan wants to talk to him." he pointed at me.

 

"Too bad, 'him' doesn't want to talk to Dan." I retorted. "Tell him if he wants to talk to me, he should grow some balls and do it himself, rather than be a chicken and send his friend."

 

PJ frowned. "I'm not sure I can remember all that word for word, but I'll try."

 

He stumbled off.

 

We looked at each other and shrugged.

 

"Why does Dan Howell, of all people, want to talk to you? Wait. It's about that steamy kiss, I bet-"

 

"It was not steamy, it was a forced peck on the lips."

 

"He totally wants you."

 

"He's probably the straightest guy here."

 

"About as straight as PJ's hair. I saw the way he watched you hungrily-"

 

"You sound like you're writing a fanfiction out loud."

 

"He so wants to put his dick in you."

 

"Oh please, he's probably a bottom if he even was gay." I rolled my eyes.

 

"With all that cockiness? Nah, totally a top."

 

"Or maybe he's using that to hide the fact that he bottoms, not every boy likes to announce that they bottom."

 

"Really? Hm, guess you'll just have to wait and see-"

 

"I am not putting my penis in Dan Howell's-"

 

"Mhm, sure. Tell me that when you two are on the couch later f-" he started.

 

"Hey." Someone interrupted us suddenly.

 

He actually came. Wow.

 

«dan»

 

I walked in on Bottle Boy and his friend arguing over something.

 

"-couch later f-"

 

"Hey." I drawled slowly. He stared at me, not in a 'wow he's hot' way, but a 'go away I hate you', while with his friend it was the opposite.

 

Okay Howell, guess you've got to try a bit harder.

 

"You mind if I borrow him for a bit?" I asked his friend.

 

"I-" he started.

 

Bottle Boy clamped a hand over the friend's mouth. "Yes, we're busy."

 

"Sucking each other off?" I suggested, a smirk playing over my lips.

 

He rolled his eyes. "Ha, very funny. Look at you, making blowjob jokes. It would be funnier if you'd had one before."

 

"I have-"

 

"Sureee."

 

"You offering...?" I suggested, wiggling my eyebrows. Those lips sure would feel great-

 

"Never in a million years."

 

"Guess we'll be here awhile then."

 

He abruptly pushed me out of the way, dragging his friend. "I have better things to do than talk with you."

 

"Off to a bedroom with your boy toy?"

 

He stopped and turned around. "Funny coming from you, of all people."

 

He's feisty, I like that. "What can I say... it's fun." I shrugged.

 

"Well, you have fun with those girls and guys... we're leaving to go to McDonalds." He started to walk away again.

 

His friend spoke up. "Actually, I wanted to stay. Could you also please let go of my arm? It hurts."

 

"Yeah c'mon, stay."

 

"Fine, but leave us alone. I'm sick of seeing your face."

 

"Ouch, the kitten has claws."

 

"Since when was I a kitten?"

 

"Since now."

 

His friend coughed. "Um, Phil? I'm going to go and talk to Alex, see ya." He whispered something to him, which made Phil shove him away, and left quickly.

 

Bottle Boy's name is Phil. Interesting.

 

"Alex has been eyeing you the whole night, by the way." I called after him.

 

Now we were alone. Perfect.

 

"Stop looking at me."

 

"Sorry, can't help but stare at your pretty face."

 

He rolled his eyes. "Bet you've used that one about a million times."

 

"C'mon, beautiful-"

 

"Listen, I'm not interested. So stop trying and go to someone else. Plenty of options here, just not me."

 

"You taken, sweetie?"

 

"Ugh, stop with the pet names. And no, but that doesn't mean you should keep 'flirting' with me."

 

"But babe, you're the only one I want..."

 

"But babe, I don't want you." He mocked.

 

Dang that was sexy. I started to get a bit turned on.

 

•phil•

 

He was looking at me intently, a sort of hunger in his eyes.

 

Uh oh.

 

He got closer, and I could smell the vodka on his breath.

 

"Mhm, you're sexy when you talk back." he breathed in my ear.

 

A slight shudder ran through my body, but he had pulled away already, and didn't notice.

 

He looked like he wanted to jump me, but I was not going to be another one of his hookups at a party.

 

"C'mon, pretty..."

 

I sighed. "I'm not blowing you."

 

"I never asked."

 

"It sounded like you were implying it."

 

"...could I stick my-" he started.

 

"You're not a top."

 

"How do you know? You've never-"

 

"Just the way you pretend to be all bad, but you can't fool me." I crossed my arms over my chest.

 

"Smart too? Wow, that's even better."

 

"I bet you go after the smart ones so you can have them do your homework for you."

 

"Guilty as charged."

 

"You're probably not guilty about it."

 

He smirked. "Nope."

 

"Leave me alone."

 

He pouted. "Why? You're fun to talk to."

 

"Go get drunk and pass out on a couch."

 

"I like the idea of getting more drunk. I'm going to get some beer, be right back."

 

"No, don't come back-"

 

"I will!" He bounced out, leaving me alone, finally.

 

Although that was short-lived, as he ran back after a minute.

 

"Hey Philllll-"

 

"How are you more drunk already? That was barely a minute!"

 

"I took some shots and came back here to tell you you're really pretty."

 

"Thank you?"

 

"Do you think I'm pretty?" He gazed at me.

 

"Not really." Liar. Anyone with eyes could tell that he was insanely hot. But his personality immediately canceled that.

 

He shrugged, and chugged one of the beers he brought.

 

"No one's said that before."

 

"Don't be egotistical."

 

"I'm not an egg brand."

 

"Haha, hilarious."

 

He was quiet for a bit, thoughtfully drinking his beer. If it's even possible to thoughtfully drink beer. He looked kinda adorable. That is not a compliment. I am not thinking like that. I refuse to think that way.

 

"I need more vo-"

 

"Aren't you going to have a terrible hangover already tomorrow?" I pointed out.

 

"Yeah, maybe I'm drunk enough." He decided.

 

«dan»

 

He was looking at me with those beautiful blue eyes, and wow, I felt want spreading through my whole body.

 

I licked my lips and took a step forward. He took a step back.

 

"We are not doing this."

 

"Why not?"

 

"Because you won't care about me tomorrow. You'll have moved on. Also, you're too drunk."

 

"No..." But I knew, deep down, that he was probably right. I'm that kind of person. But he was different. "I wanna kiss you again."

 

He shook his head.

 

"Please? I promise it won't lead to sex. If it does, you can slap me." I just wanted to feel his lips again, wrap my arms around him this time.

 

He perked up at that. "Can I slap you even if it doesn't?"

 

"I'd have to get more drunk for that to happen. C'mon, let's go."

 

He rolled his eyes as I tugged his arm. "Is it even possible for you to get more drunk than this?"

 

I just motioned him to follow me to the bathroom down the hall, and made sure there weren't any couples in there 'having fun'.

 

"One minute. That's all you get." He crossed his arms.

 

I smirked at him, and pulled him in my arms. "Then we'd better get started." I whispered.

 

He shuddered, and I took the opportunity to press our mouths together.

 

Closing my eyes, I reveled in the warm feeling racing through my body as he kissed back. My heart leapt with glee. He liked it too.

 

No one else had made me feel so good. Hookups who? I don't know her. I wanted Phil by my side for eternity.

 

Pulling away for a breath, I slowly opened my eyes and saw him staring at me.

 

•phil•

 

Holy crap.

 

I'm pretty sure my eyes were wide as dinner plates, but I didn't care. That was... incredible.

 

My body thrummed for more, and heart racing, I did exactly that, taking the lead.

 

He actually melted under me with a moan. "Mmh, baby."

 

"Can't you see." I whispered. He jerked away and stared at me.

 

"Excuse me, did you just-"

 

I smirked. "Your minute is up. Now, if you'll-"

 

Dan wasn't even paying attention anymore, as he had found some slightly full shot glasses and drank them.

 

"You're going to pass out one day, and never wake up." I remarked.

 

"You only live once." He shrugged. "Might as well be in the moment."

 

"Tell yourself that tomorrow morning when you wake up with a massive hangover."

 

"I'll be fine."

 

"Go find your friends and bug them now. Hang out with people, kiss them too."

 

"You're the only one I want to kiss for the rest of my life."

 

He got closer and stared at me with glazed eyes, and dang it Howell, you're so hot it's unfair.

 

In a harsh whisper, he said, "Date me."

 

«dan»

 

"Date me." I whispered, my voice scratchy.

 

"So you can dump me or cheat on me when you find another 'only one you want to kiss for the rest of your life'? Nope." He glared at me.

 

"Please?"

 

Phil pressed his lips into a straight line, and whispered, "Sorry, but I won't have that."

 

He walked around me, went out the door, and shut it.

 

I stared at myself in the mirror. "This is so karma telling me I'm a horrible person."

 

•phil•

 

I nearly broke and said yes.

 

His beautiful, hopeful eyes turning to despair and rejection were burned into my brain.

 

He sleeps around.

 

But he looked so genuine and open?

 

Connor found me leaning by the back door, looking at the stars.

 

"Dude, Dan looks like a kicked puppy, what happened?"

 

"He asked me to date him, and I said no."

 

Connor spit out his beer, and spluttering, he looked wide eyed at me. "HE... HE ASKED YOU OUT?"

 

"Yeah, I bet he's used 'you're the only one I want to kiss for the rest of my life' on plenty of people before-"

 

"HE SAID WHAT?"

 

"Calm down, you're being so loud-"

 

"Do you actually realize the fact that he's never dated a single person in his life?"

 

Wait-

 

"What?"

 

"Phil, you are an absolute idiot."

 

I brushed my sagging quiff up a bit. "So you're telling me that he's not playing me and-"

 

"He really, really likes you."

 

"Oh. Wait, how do you know this?"

 

"Alex has been one of his friends since fourth grade. We were talking about Dan and somehow that came up."

 

"Have you seen him?"

 

"He was wandering around like he was lost last time I saw. Wait, you like him back?"

 

"Maybe a bit." I admitted.

 

"Go find your boyfriend." He pushed me into the crowd.

 

"He's not my-"

 

"Not yet." He winked and disappeared- probably off to find Alex.

 

«dan»

 

I wandered aimlessly through the crowds, people tugging my shirt and offering me drinks.

 

I didn't pay any attention to them.

 

He said no.

 

He was the first person that I've ever felt something for.

 

He said no.

 

He made my head spin.

 

He said no.

 

Yeah, it might've be quick to just do it that fast, but still-

 

I thought he liked me back.

 

As much as he scoffed and made jokes and said all that, he kissed back.

 

I liked that he was sassy. It was a change from people saying, "Oh yes, mmh, there-" and screaming in bed.

 

Might as well leave now.

 

I walked out to my car. I'm still drunk, but I can drive decently enough to avoid getting pulled over.

 

Hopefully.

 

The key went into the ignition as I sighed.

 

Rolling down the windows, I took one last look at the party still going strong.

 

Turning my head forwards, I-

 

"Dan!"

 

My head snapped to the side so fast, I'm surprised I didn't get whiplash.

 

"Hey, uh, I'm sorry for being a dick." He panted. I tried very hard to not think about how that would sound when he was in my bed.

 

"It's fine. I know that we barely know each other and-"

 

He leaned through the window and kissed me.

 

I was so shocked that I did the only thing I could do.

 

I kissed him back.

 

Breaking it off, he smiled. "Yes."

 

Confused, I asked, "What?"

 

"I'll go out with you. But there's some things I want to talk about first."

 

"I- what- okay?"

 

"If I see you cheating I'm cutting off your dick with scissors-"

 

"I've never cheated before."

 

"Because you've never dated, I know. But still, you have this certain habit of-"

 

"Fair point." I conceded. I'm still giddy that he said yes. I am going to be a boyfriend. I am going to have one. Daniel James Howell is settling down. Daniel James Howell has a second chance to show he's better than what he used to be.

 

"We also probably should give each other our numbers."

 

"Of course. Unless you want to use the Pony Express to deliver letters."

 

"How romantic, but no."

 

"Do you need a ride home?"

 

"Lemme tell Connor, he drove me here. Hopefully I don't walk in on him sucking Alex off."

 

"Good luck."

 

He disappeared back into the house, and I grinned to myself.

 

"He's so cute."

 

•phil•

 

After telling Connor, I went back to Dan's car.

 

The drive home was peaceful, both of us sitting in comfortable silence.

 

"I feel like I'll be here a lot more often now." Dan said as he pulled up to my house.

 

"Yeah, bye." I pecked him on the lips and cheek.

 

He gave me a soft smile. "I really hope this works out. I have this feeling that we're meant to be forever."

 

"Me too. See you tomorrow?"

 

"Of course."

 

As I got out, he waved goodbye, and drove off into the night.

 

—

yes this is bad okay goodbye


End file.
